ninjajojos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Experience
"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA" --- Gold Experience's battle cry Gold Experience is the Stand of Giorno Giovanna. A life bringing Stand, when climactically pierced with the Arrow, it evolves into Gold Experience Requiem. Appearance Gold Experience is a humanoid Stand of slender build and average height, like Giorno. The top of its head is similar to that of a typical helmet of a soldier, with curved markings similar to the letter J coming down from the eyes on both sides. There are stylized wings on its shoulders and large ladybugs all over its body. Gold Experience Requiem is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Giorno's. Many of its features resemble the original Gold Experience, including the ladybugs on its hands and the oblong grooves across its body. Its head extends into pointed tips with the back of the head hollow, giving it the appearance of a crown. Its eyes have a unique design among Stands, with the 'eyeballs' embedded in cross-like structure within slanted sockets. It has an extended ridge collar on the back of its neck and several indentations and various other patterns covering its body. Powers and Abilities Gold Experience can endow anything its fists touch with life, which translates into a variety of different effects. This ability's most featured use is converting inorganic objects into living organisms, be it an animal or a plant. For instance, it can transform a piece of luggage into a frog or a lighter into a rose. The lifeforms can persist for a long time and even a significant distance from Giorno. He can also freely cancel it and return an object to its original inorganic state. Gold Experience Requiem is a close-range Requiem Stand that boasts an incredible increase in both speed and power compared to its previous form. It also wields the arcane power of reverting anything to "zero", effectively undoing their actions; a power that trumps even the time erasure/nullification of King Crimson. Notes * Taking into account Stands up to Vento Aureo, Araki lists Gold Experience as his favorite in terms of design. Along with the ladybug motif, he decided against pupils in order to make it seem more mysterious. * According to JOJO A-GO!GO!, Gold Experience's final barrage on Cioccolata was the first time in shōnen manga history that a "seven-page beatdown" was featured. * Gold Experience's stats received a slight boost in the anime adaptation, with its E in Range being upgraded to a C. * After the Stand's first appearance, the Arrow tip falls from its head; leaving ambiguity as to whether Giorno has retained it. * In All Star Battle, it is shown that Gold Experience Requiem functions normally under the time-accelerating effect of Made in Heaven and that Giorno remains immune to the effect as long as he has Requiem active. * Eyes of Heaven introduces a Stand, The World Over Heaven, capable of nullifying Gold Experience Requiem's ability. This marks The World Over Heaven as being the only known Stand that is able to defeat Gold Experience Requiem's seemingly invincible power. Category:Stands Category:Part 5 Category:Part 5 Golden Wind